HORDE (S16)
A secret organization founded by Khan, dedicated to culling weakness out of civilization. History HORDE became a global threat during Tad Carter's first years as WATCH director. Khan had plans to menace the world with a deadly biological weapon. Carter took the fight to the enemy stronghold, turning this weapon on its makers. The Rise of HORDE Khan once captured the C.I.A.'s Agent Ten, Doyle, but he was rescued by agents. HORDE then clashed with Carter's WATCH several times. Khan formed a secret council that oversaw HORDE and its subsidiaries, Master Society. and Thule Division, and became known as the Grand Imperator. A Broken HORDE After Khan's disappearance, Count Sigurd Hubert became the new Supreme HORDE. In 1966, he directed a HORDE operation to break Fort Knox, but he was stopped by WATCH agents Tad Carter and Colman MacNeil; Mac was shot in the mission, where he apparently died. Carter kept Macneil's body in suspended animation for years, preserving his last glimmer of life and broadcasting his consciousness in several Replicants who took MacNeil's place in WATCH Several HORDE's sections had been later active in the United States. One of them, controlled by Lady Gorgon, was opposed by Captain Mega. Apparently, Khan returned from exile. He was captured by WATCH. Tad Carter vs. WATCH When WATCH agents were in New Mexico to secure a Hover-base’s power cube, a group of HORDE agents arrived to obtain it for themselves. This HORDE cell operated in Japan, controlled by a new Lady Gorgon. It was eventually revealed that the shadowy WATCH Executive Board was controlling HORDE and Spine Corporation behind the scenes. HORDE was completely defeated by an assault squad led by Tad Carter in Japan, and Lady Gorgon was kept by Carter as a prisoner and later deported. The WATCH's General Director was then revealed to be a Replicant built several years before by a HORDE scientist and placed inside WATCH Space Station by a rogue Replicant of Jake Carter who allied himself with HORDE, and he was ultimately killed by Carter. WATCH was then shut down by the United Nations, and Carter went undercover. Meanwhile, a Replicant of Khan and Vorsete continued HORDE's Agenda, developing an army of Super-Soldiers which was unleashed against the Sentinels. Sometime later, the U.N. decided to reform WATCH, now as a smaller organization under Carter's direct control. Khan's Return After having seen HORDE's decline, the Judge sent three agents to resurrect the real Khan. Successfully resurrected, Khan immediately started to reorganize HORDE by killing the leaders of the several splinter cells and uniting them to create a brand new HORDE. Later, Khan and his newly recruited lieutenants assaulted Empire City and destroyed WATCH Headquarters in Hudson, killing 1500 agents in the act. HORDE lieutenants later ran an operation at Arctic Circle, but they were stopped by Carter's agents. Assets and Offshoots HORDE Hierarchy Throughout its long history HORDE has created several subsidiaries and front companies, a few of which have splintered off into independent organizations that follow their own agendas. Paraphernalia Transportation * HORDE Terror-Carrier * HORDE Shuttle Reference Comic Vine Wiki HYDRA Article- http://www.comicvine.com/hydra/4060-3480/ Marvel Database Hydra (616) Article http://marvel.wikia.com/Hydra_(Earth-616) Marvel Wiki HYDRA Article- http://marvel.com/universe/Hydra#ixzz2sGt6fzZP Wikipedia HYDRA Article- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HYDRA Category:Conspiracy Category:HYDRA Category:League of Assassins Category:S16